1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a method for producing the electronic component, and in particular, to an electronic component mounted by solder and a method for producing the electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-22929 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor that inhibits a short circuit between inner electrodes caused by a crack due to thermal contraction of a solder fillet.
In the multilayer ceramic capacitor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-22929, when a crack is formed due to tension of a solder fillet in a portion of a body in the vicinity of one outer electrode, inner electrodes connected to the other outer electrode are not exposed at the crack. This inhibits the occurrence of a short circuit between the inner electrodes when water penetrates into the crack.
In the case where a crack is formed in a body by a tensile stress due to the thermal contraction of a solder fillet to break an inner electrode, the electrostatic capacitance of a multilayer ceramic capacitor is reduced. Like this, in the case where a crack is formed in an electronic component by a tensile stress due to the thermal contraction of a solder fillet, the electrical characteristics of the electronic component are degraded.